Confessions of a Sinner
by SevenSinners
Summary: 7 Sins, 7 Authors, 7 One-shots
1. Chapter 1

With the Lent season nipping at our heels, we God-seeking women wanted to analyze the effect of sin, more specifically the Seven Deadly Sins, in the Twilight universe.

Or not.

Actually, we are happy in our sinfully delicious bubble and wanted to play in it some more.

So, this is SINS and TWILIGHT.

And maybe some smut.

And possibly some angst.

And more than likely lots-o-shenanigans.


	2. Sloth

**Hi! I am Acireamos and welcome to Sloth, more commonly known as the lazy sin. Kind of like Lazy the Dwarf. Wait, was he one of the dwarfs or a Smurf? I am getting distracted. And confused. Anyways, I personally think it's funny that Sloth is going first. It's a little ironic you might say. During my research for Sloth, I found out it wasn't in fact just being dirty, which was my first impression and why I picked it. It's about a lack of caring, apathy or laziness. Also entropy of the self or environment. And entropy is just a fun word and concept. So with not too much fanfare I present my contribution to the Seven Deadly Sins Series. I hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

Sloth**

* * *

The phone rang several times before going to voicemail and Bella's cheery voice instructed me to "leave her a message or ELSE!". I sighed, and turned around shaking my head.

"I am going over there. This has gone on too long." Alice sounded shaky and she was close to tears. "It's worse than when Jake broke up with her. She has been in there for almost a month! How can we have let this happen?" Her voice broke with her tears and Jasper moved to wrap his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. She seemed to take comfort in this and visibly relaxed in his embrace.

"No, I'll go. Alone. She won't be expecting me to show up, so maybe it will work to my advantage." She could be sensitive to having the girls show up. As much as I liked Alice and Rosalie, they were not the most accepting people. They had been trying to change Bella into something she wasn't for a long time. Taking her shopping, makeovers, that sort of thing. She was the most laid back person I knew, her only shopping addiction being kitchen gadgets. Which made sense as she was a chef at an exclusive spa/resort in town. Or she used to be. We had just found out that she had been laid off a month ago and hadn't left her apartment since then.

"Yeah, let Edward go. 'Cause I don't mean to be rude, Alice, but she's probably afraid you'll just make her go shopping or something." I heard rather than saw the swat Rose made at Emmett. "Although, aren't you like allergic to germs or something, Edward? Ow, babe! I am being serious. I mean, isn't that why you are always washing your hands? Ow! Quit hitting me!"

As blunt as Emmett was, he was right. I hadn't been diagnosed OCD but I showed all the symptoms of it. It made things difficult to say the least, and was part of the reason I had never made a move with her. It's one thing for her to put up with my condition as a friend another entirely to deal with it up close and personal. But for Bella, I would just get over it. I could fight it, if it meant saving her from what she was going through.

Bella hadn't left her apartment for anything. Her mail was piling up and her neighbors were worried. Alice got a call from Angela, the girl that lived next door to Bella, letting her know what was happening. Then Alice had called our little "intervention" meeting. I was arguing that all of us going there would be overload, especially since we didn't know how she was doing. We didn't want to scare her.

"Fine, you go Edward. But if you need help or back-up, you let us know. If it's too much for you, just leave. You hear me?" Alice was wagging her finger at me and shaking her head. I hugged her tightly and grabbed the spare key Alice had in case of emergency.

"I'll call you guys when I know she's okay."

I was worried at what I would find; she had been a mess when she and Jake broke up a few months ago. She spent a week moping in her apartment, only leaving for work. But she seemed to be doing better recently. Watching her go through that was excruciating for me, and not just because I was her friend. But because I wanted to be more than just her friend. I had liked her for so long and had almost worked up the nerve to finally ask her when Jake swooped in, charming the pants off of her.

Ugh. Bad visual.

But he dumped her pretty suddenly for some girl he worked with and broke Bella's heart. We had all taken turns hanging out with her, making sure she was doing stuff so that she couldn't mope too much. Alice went so far as to take her for a spa day and to get a drastically different hair cut. She even had highlights put in. I loved her hair before, long and dark and wavy. But her new cut was cute too. It was shorter, just below her chin, with copper highlights in it. She kept putting our heads together, saying that we matched. That we were twins.

I didn't want to be her twin. I didn't want her to think of me like a brother.

I sighed as I climbed the stairs to her apartment. She was on the top floor, in the back, so I made my way down the hall. Normally if she was home, you could hear music or talking or the TV from the hallway. It may have been the crappy insulation and doors on her building. But I always felt it was Bella's way of welcoming people, like her personality was too big to be contained within the small confines of her apartment. I once told this theory to Emmett and all I got was a weird look and the advice that I "tap that ass" before I lost my fucking mind. He's so astute.

I got closer to her door and was surprised by the silence. It was almost unearthly quiet, no movement, no sound. Knocking softly, I called out, "Bella?"

Nothing.

Knocking louder this time, "Bella, its Edward. Can I come in?"

Silence.

Okay, I'll just go in. I did try to warn her.

Opening the door, I was hit by the sour smell of dust and disuse. I pushed the mountain of mail out of the way, and closed the door behind me. Her blinds were shut, but where the sun shone through them I could see thick swirls of dust floating through the air. My allergies were going to be a mess tomorrow.

"Bella? Are you here?" I called out tentatively, hoping she would answer. I heard a faint noise. Was that her?

Walking through the messy living room, stepping over piles of books and magazines as I went, I made my way to her bedroom. I purposefully ignored her kitchen, not wanting to see what had become of it. Bella's kitchen had been her pride and joy and to see it sullied would be too hurtful. And perhaps more than I could take. I hadn't brought my dust mask and gloves with me and this place was disgusting.

The door to her bedroom was open, the room itself dark. I peered in, looking for her shape when I noticed a lump in the middle of the bed.

"Bella?"

The lump moved. That had to be her.

Avoiding the piles of what looked to be dirty clothes, I moved towards her. She still hadn't spoken but at least she was moving. I sat gingerly on the bed next to her and started to pull back the covers.

"No! You can't see me like this!" Her voice was scratchy from not speaking, and soft.

"Bella, it's ok. I am your friend, I will love you know matter what." More than she knew.

"No, I look horrible. Monstrous. You'll run screaming."

"I highly doubt it." I steadied myself, knowing that if she did look bad I could absolutely not show it in my expression.

I pulled the covers back slowly, for both our sakes. And what they revealed was my friend, her eyes swollen from crying, her lips chapped, sad but still beautiful. I would have kissed her, had it seemed appropriate.

When she looked up at me, her lip trembled as if she would cry again, and I smiled. She threw her arms around my neck holding on tightly. When I took a deep breath though, I gasped. She obviously hadn't taken a shower in a while.

"Let's get you in the shower and clean you up." I stood, reaching for her hands. "Come on, up you go."

She stood and headed to the bathroom. When she opened the door though, I could see the state that it was in. Towels thrown everywhere and soap scum climbing the walls. As dirty as the rest of her apartment, I knew that bathing in that filth would do her no good.

"Wait. We need to clean the bathroom first." Ugh. I never let my place get this dirty. This was going to be gross.

I went to her hall closet, to find her cleaning products. She had everything, including two pairs of rubber gloves and an apron.

I brought the tub of supplies into her bathroom and set them down.

"Ok, you need to take off those filthy clothes. Come on, now. Off with them."

She looked shocked, blushing deeply. I had to admit, I was smirking a little at this. I knew if she was really uncomfortable with it, she would refuse. But I hoped she didn't, as depraved as that made me.

She stood there, thinking for a minute. Then she unzipped her hoodie, throwing it behind her. She hesitated a second before pulling her shirt off over her head, but smiled at me before she slid her pants down her legs. She stood there in her bra and panties, arms crossed nervously in front of her.

"I said all the dirty clothes off, darling. I am pretty sure those need to be washed too."

I turned to allow her a little privacy and was chuckling to myself when her panties hit me in the head. Oh god. Her bra followed, and when I peeked over my shoulder at her, she stood, naked, arm on her hip looking at me challengingly. I tossed the clean apron at her.

"Here, you can wear this while we clean up. At least it's not dirty."

"We?"

"Yep, we are going to get this place cleaned up. Bella, you can't live like this. It's unhealthy."

"Whatever."

"Ok, well you get started on the bathroom, I will start washing your clothes."

"Fine."

I walked back into her room, making quick work of her dirty clothes, sorting them all into the appropriate piles. Sorting her lacy bras and panties into the piles was torture. I could just imagine her modeling them for me but quickly shook my head. I had to focus.

The first load started, I went into the bathroom to check on her. She was scrubbing the bottom of her tub, bent over, her ass high in the air wiggling back and forth. I had to fight to not fall to the sticky floor, and cover her body with my own. I coughed, to cover up the moan that was threatening to come out.

She looked over her shoulder at me, "I'm almost done with the shower. Do I have to do the rest by myself?"

"No, you scrub the tile and I will take care of the sink and mirror."

"Whatever you say, Boss." She snorted.

I wiped the counter down and was scrubbing out her sink while watching her in the mirror. She was really stretching to reach the top tiles, and god, the view I was getting. I took a deep breath and started a list of our chores. My eyes slid back to watch her though and I saw when her foot slid out from under her on one of her stretches. Before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed her, keeping her from falling. One of my arms was wrapped under her gloriously naked ass, and the other under her back. I held her tight against my chest for a moment, before setting her back down. She was breathing hard, probably from the fall, and she kept her hands gripped on my shirt and tie even after I set her down.

"You okay?"

"Yep, I'm good now." She gave me a peck on the cheek and turned back to her shower.

--

He wanted me, I could so tell. I had been crushing on him since we had all met freshman year of college, but he was always so reserved. His whole OCD thing kept him apart too. I was surprised when he showed up, dressed like he had just come from work, in a suit and tie. My place was so disgusting, I was afraid he wouldn't be able to stay. The fact that he had showed up and that he had done it alone thrilled me. I felt more awake today than I had in weeks. All thanks to Edward.

I could see out of the corner of my eye him watching me scrub, but I was careful not to fall again. I didn't want to really injure myself trying to get his attention. But by as tight as his pants felt against my hip when he grabbed me, I definitely had his attention.

We finished up quickly and headed to my living room. He switched out the laundry while I threw trash into bags. All the pizza boxes and containers for Chinese food were piled around the sofa, where I would eat and cry regularly everyday.

I could hear his sounds of displeasure as he walked through the apartment and I don't know if he even realized he was making them. I was dusting as he vacuumed when I caught him checking out my ass again. I bent over, rubbing emphatically on my end table trying to clean up a puddle from one of my soda cups. He frowned and went back to vacuuming, and I stood up, unsure of what I was doing wrong. Wasn't he the one to tell me to get naked?

The living room was done and we moved on to my kitchen. I put my gloves on again, and got to work quickly. It was sad to see my favorite room in such chaos, but with his help I was able to make a lot of headway. He was running down all the trash bags we filled while I cleaned the floor, the last chore on my list. I was down on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor with Pine-sol when he crouched down next to me, smelling deliciously like clean laundry, sweat and man.

"Hey, this place looks amazing. Good work, darling." If he kept calling me that I was not going to be held responsible for the unadulterated fucking he would get.

His hand traced up my sore arm, and the scrub brush dropped into the bucket with a plop.

"Oh, that feels good. My arms hurt." I moaned.

He gripped my shoulders and began rubbing in big circles down my arms. I shivered and just about melted into a puddle on the floor.

"Oh…" Incoherent, I couldn't even ask for more. Suddenly every muscle in my body was hurting and clamoring for his touch. He seemed to be able to tell, and he laid me down on the floor slowly. Rubbing up my legs, he would stop to focus on a particularly tight muscle, not moving on until it had relaxed. Kneeling between my legs, looking down at me, he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I reached for him and he leaned down, staring at me intently before kissing me. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, not remembering I still had on my rubber gloves. I moved to take them off but he stopped me.

"Leave them on." His voice was low and gritty.

Okay, they stay on.

I ran my hands lightly down his back as he rubbed himself against me, hitting just the right spot. It wasn't long before he pulled back, tearing the apron off of me and growling when he saw my breasts. They were aching for him, straining towards him. His eyelids slid closed as he took one nipple into his mouth, sucking ever so lightly. My back arched up off the floor pushing my breast farther into his mouth and he moaned. I pulled his hips tighter to me, trying to get more friction. He finally pulled back, unbuttoning his slacks and shoving them down. I unknotted his tie and tore at his starched button down, pushing it over his shoulders. When my fingers got to the waistband of his white briefs, I stopped and looked up at him. This was going so fast, but we both wanted it, I knew it. He closed his eyes and went back to my breasts so I pushed them down his legs with my toes.

I sighed when he rested at my center, hot and hard and long. Oh god, how long had I dreamed about this? Even when I was with Jake, I had fantasies about Edward. And here was one coming true, on the freshly scrubbed floor of my kitchen, the smell of Pine-sol wafting around us. He went up on his knees and pulled my hips up to him, before sliding into home.

Pardon the baseball analogy, just blame my dad.

I was twitching around him, willing him to move, but when he did, oh, I had no idea. He thrust into me, time and time again, until I was a quivering mess. It hurt, it felt so good, and I was just spiraling in pleasure. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he would change his angle or pace. I was shaking and breathless, pinching my own nipples because his hands were busy telling my hips where to go and how fast. His face was scrunched up, like he could almost reach his peak, and I wanted that desperately, for both of us.

He flipped me over, and slid right back in continuing with his rapid pace. My head hung down and when I looked up between my legs, I thought of something. I took my still gloved hand and grabbed his sack in my palm, squeezing just tightly enough. He whispered my name and fell on me, panting into my neck. His lips were trailing up to my ear sucking on the skin as he went and his hand slid around my hip into my curls, rubbing and plucking at my clit. It was just enough to push me over the edge, and I groaned out his name. He pounded into me a few more times before he threw his head back and hissed as he came. I felt him shudder behind me and then he collapsed on my back.

We both fell to the floor and shifted onto our backs, panting. He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his mouth, kissing my knuckles.

"Bella, I wasn't planning on that happening. I want you to know that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I rolled over onto my side my head propped up on my hand, snuggling up to him and slinging my leg over his.

"Well, I have been planning on it for a while, or hoping for it, I guess I should say." I smiled down at him. "I just never knew you were interested."

"I have been interested since the day we met, Bella."

I began tracing his jaw with my gloved hand, feeling his stubble scratch at the latex. My fingertip traced his full lips before I leaned down to kiss him deeply.

"Thanks for coming over. I needed someone to kick my ass out of that rut. I know how hard it is for you to deal with dirt and stuff."

He smiled. "For you, I'd do just about anything."

My eyebrows wagged suggestively, "Anything?"

I climbed up on top of him and tweaked his nipples, feeling his cock stiffen between my thighs. "It seems like you might be having a hard time now, huh?"

He moaned, gripping onto my hips again, his fingers digging into me.

"I guess we better go get cleaned up now." This should be fun.

* * *

**So, What did ya think? Can Sloth be sexy? Ugh. Now I am thinking of that dude from Goonies and his ice cream fetish... Not sexy at all.  
**

**Up next is the lovely Le Jen...I can't wait to see what she has come up with, the little sinner!**

* * *

**Let us know what you think of our Sins and how many Our Fathers and Hail Mary's we should throw. Wait. I am getting mixed up again.  
**


	3. Pride, Bitches

**HI YA'LL!!!!**

**It's le jen. she's here and she's bringing ya'll something differnt. **

**I was given slash I took the wonderful sin of pride because let's face it, being awesome is kinda hard. BWHAHHA. jay kays. **

**so this is CHARLIE. yes you read right CHARLIE. and he likes to be prideful **

**that sleezy sonufabitch. **

**THANKS TO ALL MAH BEETCHES.**

**

* * *

  
**

CHARLIE POV

I sat in my cruiser outside Forks High School every morning with my radar gun, idly sipping on my coffee, waiting for some fucking idiot to take that curve a little bit quicker than needed. The speed limit is only thirty around the damn thing, and then it drops down to twenty-five for the school zone.

Children believe that they can outthink me.

Well, I guess it wasn't their fault. I tried it, and well I fucking succeeded when I was their age. Hell, that's part of the reason that I became a damn cop in the first place.

I knew those little bitches thought that they knew everything, were invincible and could outrun a fucking wolf, but damn, _you're not that cool._

It was 6:30a.m. when I saw that idiot, Tyler Crowley, round the curve. I brought up my radar gun and pressed the button.

Thirty-seven. _Jackpot._

I put the gun down, turned on the camera, and made my way out of the brush that I was hidden in. My favorite part about pulling people over was the look on their face; the fear-induced eye bulge, and the mouth gaping open, and the voice box won't make any sound.

I flipped the lights on, beeped the siren once, and then I saw the brake lights flash and watched him pull over to the side of the road.

After he stopped, I sat in my car and sipped on my coffee a bit more. It makes them more antsy. While I waited for the system to pull up Crowley's record, I took a deep breath and revel in my first ticket of the day.

_Oh._ Three tickets. All for speeding. By me. _Hah._

I placed the spotlight on his side mirror, knowing that it pissed people off. My reasoning was that "it's still early morning and the light isn't fully out."

Yeah, most cops will say that the light is to make sure that no one pulls a gun or weapon on us. That's bullshit. We just want to be assholes, because we like it.

Being hated is more of an ego boost for me. I know that I'm doing my job if people hate me.

Plus, they are the idiots that think that I won't catch them. I mean, use some common sense. I'm here every morning between the hours of 6:30a.m. and 8:30a.m. If you believe that you can get by me in the morning, you should be committed.

I wonder what the douche cookie's excuse will be this morning.

"_Oh, I wanted to get to school early to work on a project." _

"_I was speeding? Really?"_

"_I wasn't looking at the dash, I was watching the road."_

Although I appreciated his tenacity in coming up with new excuses to get out of a ticket, I simply smiled and told him that a requirement of driving a vehicle is to be able to multi-task- something that he should have learned when he had his learner's permit- and if he can't do that, then maybe he should have another year on the permit. And I can make that happen.

I finished my coffee and decided to give Tyler a horrible day. I stepped out of my cruiser, or "the boss" as I liked to call it, and hoisted my belt back up to my waist. It wants to be by my boys. I wouldn't hold that against it, they are pretty cool dudes.

I tipped my hat down at an attempt to cover my smirk, but I couldn't fucking help it. He's too easy.

_That's what she said._ I laughed in my head. That crazy dude in _The Office_ is so fucking funny.

I made my way over to his vehicle and waited for him to roll down his window.

"Do you know why I pulled you over, son?" I said in my best no-nonsense tone.

"Y-Yes sir. I was speeding." He mumbled and hung his head low.

"Can I see your license and registration, Tyler."

I watched as he looked around in his car for the documents. I didn't need them, I already knew that his vehicle was registered on June 6th of last year and his insurance was with State Farm. It's all about the intimidation factor.

"Here ya go, sir." He said as his voice cracked. I grunted in response and turned back to the Boss.

I sat back down in the cruiser and piddled around on the computer, looking at basketball stats that I missed last night. I clicked on the window with the police system up and checked to make sure everything was copacetic, and then grabbed my clipboard with the blank tickets and made my way back to Tyler's van.

"Tyler, this is your fourth discretion since July of last year. Tyler, if you get too many points on your license, it gets revoked. This is the last time that I'm gonna tell you boy." I stated as I handed him the ticket for $116.

"Y-y-y-yes, sir." He squeaked again. That's twice that I was able to make him squeak. That might call for a celebratory piece of pie tonight. Or I might just call up Sue, maybe she will cook me that fish that she did the other night.

Oh man, can that woman cook. And by cook, I mean that she's a freaking certified chef. If she's not, she should be.

Three nights ago, I went over there and she had this fish that was the best food that I had had since Renee ran off with Bella. The tilapia was crispy, but not fried, with a little bit of a zing to it. She said that it was lemon, but whenever I used lemon, it tasted like shit.

She also served mashed potatoes, and corn and asparagus with some kind of bacon flavoring to it. _My god_, her cooking is great. Almost as great as her dessert.

Nothing, and I repeat, nothing is better than Sue Clearwater belly-up on the kitchen table panting your name while you drilled her harder than a wood screw.

I've been able to mess around with Sue for years. When Harry was around she didn't like to have sex, but she did everything else. And she did it well. Very well.

Woman could suck softballs through a coffee stirrer.

Over the years, I've been able to have a few trysts to get me through the " dry times", but no one could compare to Sue Clearwater. She's always been a fox, and when we were in high school, we were the 'it' couple. She had legs that went on forever, and this luscious dark brown hair that hung to her mid back, and these vibrant blue eyes that could make any guy grovel at her feet. Her tits were the best in the entire Forks area. Hers were naturally perky, even after two kids, and her ass you could still bounce a quarter off of. She was still like that today, except now, she cooks in the nude, and likes to dirty talk while we're having sex.

All the dudes chased her. She was the hottest thing since the internet. But me, I was different. I didn't chase the poon. The chicks chased the peen.

I was so nonchalant about everything, and when you paired that with my jeans, and leather jacket and sunglasses, I was unstoppable. I never did any sports, but I was one of the most popular kids because of my attitude and a car to match.

A vintage 1969 Chevy Camaro ZL1. There were only a few made, so the novelty of getting nailed in that car was one that needed to happen for most of the girls at Forks High. It was like a rite-of-passage for them.

That car saw more pussy than a gynecologist and had made more jaws drop than a Ron Jeremy porno.

It was black with red leather interior. The Flowmaster system that I had installed in it made the engine purr. Literally. I could feel that shit when I was idle at a red light. It was like a massager for my ass and balls. Could do 0-60 in 5.3 seconds and had 450 torque at 5200 rpm's.

This was my wet dream when I was a kid.

Until that drunk bastard hit me, totaled my car, and left me for dead. Asshole. But then again, I sorta have to thank him. He was the reason that I became a cop in the first place.

So, Drunk Asshat Ballsucker, thank you.

I pulled up to the station and organized my copies of the tickets and cleaned out the remnants of my breakfast.

I trashed the Styrofoam cup and napkin and went into my sanctuary. I am God here. I'm the chief. Bitches bow and dudes cower.

"Hey Pete." I waved to the newbie. Gotta treat 'em right while they are in training. Otherwise they'll just go cry back to their mommy.

I made my way through all the cubicles and desks and tacked my ticket slips up on the board to show off. We were three hundred tickets short of our quota for this month. I guess I'll have to mention that in our briefing in fifteen minutes.

I waved and smiled at a few of the boys and made plans to go out for a few beers after this shift with Bill, Kevin and Ed. They were my closest three lieutenants.

When I finally got back to my office, I took my gun out of its holster and placed my keys on the side of the desk. I leaned back in my chair and propped my feet up on the opposite side of the desk. Thinking about my life and where it's been. And where I wanted to go.

I picked up the phone and dialed the line that I knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Hey sugar. How are you today?" I said with a smile on my face.

"I'm good, just got the kids off to school. You?"

"Oh, I'm good. I got that Crowley kid again. Listen, what are you doing tonight?" I leaned forward and waited for her answer.

"Um, I don't think anything out of the norm. Cooking, cleaning, and heading to bed." She offered.

"Whatcha cooking?" I asked. _Mmm, good visual. Maybe she'll wear the apron_.

"Probably just steak and rice with gravy and green beans. Want some?" I wonder if she'd do Steak and a BJ day twice this year.

"Um, yeah maybe. I'm supposed to go out with the boys after work, but I just wanna spend some time with you, especially if you're cooking."

"Mmmm. Okay. Well then, be here at seven. Bye, Chief." I shuddered in expectation and anticipation. Sue was the only one ever able to do that to me just by talking. I was sporting a half-chub already. Damn woman. She could make an impotent man turn hard like ply-wood.

I sighed, propped my feet back up on the desk and laid my hands behind my head.

_Yeah, it's good to be chief._

* * *

**Yeah, it is good to be chief right? Yeah, it's short. I know, but Charlie isn't a man of many words.  
**

**if so, tell me right here . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . \/. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**sorry got a little carried away with the period. **

**OH. and BE PREPURRED fer our next little juicy sinning rat. **

**she's one of the fav's. **

**I present:**

**GUINEAPIGBARBIE.  
**


	4. Greed

Guineapigbarbie here!

Just wanted to give you a little heads up, this is OOC. What can I say, though, GREED changes people…

Big thanks to Acireamos for making it all pretty and enjoyable for ya'll to read. She's some kind of wonderful!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_You want this job. You deserve this job. You've practically told everyone in your family that you already have this job. _

Angela Webber, Personal Stylist of Mr. Benjamin Cheney has a better ring to it then Angela Webber, Personal Slave of Mr. Benjamin Cheney.

Don't get your hopes up. It's definitely not the good kind of slave.

I am the coffee and bagel bitch. The lunchtime tuna on rye sandwich runner. The designated office opener when he has a hangover and office closer when he leaves early to schmooze his flavor of the week.

So, why do I stick around? Because he is _the_ Benjamin Cheney. Award winning director, Benjamin Cheney. Frequent guest on the Forbes Wealthiest Men list, Benjamin Cheney.

It doesn't hurt he's not bad to look at either. His dark hair is always combed perfectly back, and skin is a flawless L.A. tan. He has nice wide shoulders for a slender build, and deep brown eyes that anyone could get lost in.

His attitude takes him down a few notches on the hotness meter, though. I don't think I have ever heard him talk in anything lower than a mind numbing scream. Oh, and his mouth. Either he was sailor in a past life or his kindergarten teacher taught him an alphabet where "A" stand for asshole not apple.

That's ok though, because the things I have planned call for a little yelling and cursing.

Which is fine with me. I was willing to do whatever it took to get this job.

Fashion has always played a huge role in my life, but it has been more from a design aspect. All through school I dreamed of joining a Broadway production team in hopes of working alongside costume designers like Susan Hilferty and William Ivey Long. I even stayed an extra year so that I could earn my A.A. degree in Theatre Costume Design. After spending three years at the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising, I was yet to use most of my education in the work force. Unfortunately, none of my classes taught me how to use my iPhone to find the best doughnuts in the city.

So, this was huge, in more ways than one. My bank account surely wasn't going to complain.

Would I get weekends off? No. Was my lifelong dream to shop for someone? No. Was the pay three times as much as I made now? Yes.

Don't get me wrong, I live a very comfortable life. I have a small condo with a small veranda and a small garage, but in a city like L.A. the only thing you want to be able to describe as small are a cocktail party and the size of your pores.

Here, yachts are the new summer accessory, Botox is the new moisturizer, and money is the new…well I don't think money ever gets old.

Whoever said, "Money can't buy happiness" apparently never owned an American Express Black card. Not that I have either, but I've the seen the faces of the proud owners as they sashay down Melrose Avenue. The perfectly unwrinkled smiles and bleached white teeth sure don't say, "I'm crying on the inside".

I glanced into the mirror on the visor flipped down in front of me and sighed.

Who am I kidding; all I could do now is cry on the inside. My mascara isn't waterproof and I don't feel like taking another trip to Sephora this week.

Surprisingly, I don't like to shop. I know, I know, looks like I'm trying for the wrong job then, right? Wrong, so very wrong. I might not enjoy shopping, but I do enjoy the finer things in life, and ImightwanttokeepJessicaStanleyfromgettingthejob.

Just saying.

Jessica Stanley is Mr. Benjamin's weekend assistant, the thorn in my side for the last two and half years, and the only person who probably wants this job more than me.

I guess today will be the test to see how hard she is willing to work for it.

I took a right into the parking lot around back and pulled my car into the farthest spot from the door. I had an appointment to meet with Mr. Benjamin at eight before the office actually opened at nine. I was reluctant to make it so early being that he usually didn't roll into the office until around ten, but he insisted he would be there because a new script for a martial arts movie arrived yesterday and he wanted to review it in the morning.

I looked around. My car was the only one in the lot.

That's ok. It was only 7:45 and I need to prepare before his arrival. I unlocked the doors and turned on all the lights. Down a short hall was the entrance to the conference room where all interviews were usually conducted. I removed any stray papers that were strewn about the table and stacked them in the corner before adjusting the deep V in my blouse so it revealed just the right amount of skin.

_Preparations complete._

All that is left to do now is to take a seat and wait it out. Luckily, only about five minutes had passed before I heard of the slamming of a car door and the chime of the front door being opened. His heavy steps echoed down the hall until I saw him standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Angela," he said, head down concentrating on the mail he was flipping through.

"Morning, Mr. Benjamin."

I watched the small smile on his face grow. He liked when I called him Mr. Benjamin.

He took a few steps towards the table before collapsing in one of the leather chairs and tossing the mail on the glossy wood. "So, why did you need to meet with me this morning?"

I exhaled a relaxing breath and began to walk to him hoping I could do this without making a complete ass of myself. I had never tried to seduce a guy before. Bleh. Seduced…that sounds so The Graduate-ish.

Well, here's to you, Mrs. Robinson.

I'm not totally insane, though. I didn't wake up this morning thinking that I should go into work and seduce my boss. It has been almost three years of non-stop flirting and innuendos. I can't ask him what time he's getting off anymore without him saying, "I don't know, depends on what time you're coming over".

But, this will be my first time to initiate it. I think part of the fun for him is that I laugh it off and walk away. He could get any woman he wants, so the fact that I'm not humping his leg like a dog in heat is a turn on.

Until today. His reaction, though, is going to be is still up in the air.

He was leaning casually back in his chair watching me make my way towards him. Either he had just rolled out of bed, or he never went to sleep because his hair was mess and his five o'clock shadow was making an early appearance. His charcoal suit was as flawless as ever.

I stopped walking when I was a few inches from his slightly parted legs. "I know you are trying to keep it quiet that Lauren quit, but I was hoping you would consider me for the position before you listed the job."

He opened his mouth to talk, but I cut him off.

I started to move behind him. "I've been working here for a while now, so you know firsthand that I'm dedicated and hardworking. Also, you know that I graduated from FIDM last year and I have some experience working in costume design, so not only do I know about styles for the season, but textures, fabrics, skin tone" I bent over, positioning my chest by his face so I could run my hands up his arm, "and what looks sexiest on a man."

He squirmed in his seat slightly.

That's a good sign, right?

His head looked to the left as he tilted his arm up. I was still standing behind him, but it was obvious he was looking at his watch. "You have ten minutes. Make it good." He was trying to sounds stern but I could hear the interest in his voice.

"Ok, well I was wondering if I could should show you something that I designed myself?"

His messy strands of hair moved up and down as he nodded.

I twisted my black pencil skirt so that the zipper was resting on my side and easier to pull down. The skirt skimmed past my hips and fell to the ground. Bending over, I retrieved the pile of fabric and draped it over Benjamin's right shoulder. He cocked his head to get a closer look at the offending material. I grabbed the hem of my sweater and lifted it over my head in one quick motion then rested it lightly on his other shoulder. His head turned just as before.

Instead of walking around in front of him, I placed my hands on either side of the back rest of the chair and spun him around to face me. I took two steps back so he could get a better look.

I know I'm never going to need to create lingerie for him, but it was my favorite thing that I had designed so far. Not to mention, it sure did grab his attention.

It was a black lace demi bra with a small rose colored bow at the end of each strap. I had also lined the bottom in a delicate rose ruffle. The underwear, if you could call it that, was a simple black v-string. There was tiny rose bow in the middle, but the lace garter belt holding up my stockings was covering it.

The look of pure shock and dare I say lust on his face made me weak in the knees, and very happy that I settled for a pair of kitten heels instead of the three inch stilettos I was contemplating this morning.

"I wanted to go with two contrasting colors in my design. Using the pink on such on a deep, rich tone like black, automatically draws yours eyes here," I ran my hands along the straps and over the tiny bow before lightly brushing them over thin material on my chest. I exhaled a light moan. "And here". My hands continued to move south until I reached the belt and shifted it so that I could reveal the pink silk bow tangled in the sea of lace. His eyes greedily devoured every inch of my body as I touched it.

I stepped towards him, closing the space between us and stopped when I felt the rough wool of his pants tickle my legs.

I was fighting back a blush that probably made me look like a ripe tomato so I held my head high, closed my eyes, and started to run through my affirmations.

_You want this. You deserve this. You want this. You deserve this._

When those thoughts started to become "You want to make a run for the door" and "You deserve a Whopper Jr. from Burger King", I decided on a new strategy. I started to list everything I would buy with my new pay raise.

_Houndstooth coat from Bloomingdale's. _

_Leather boots from Nordstrom. _

_Burberry scarf from NeimanMarcus. _

_Oh, and those Ginsu knives that I always see on TV at two in the morning. _

_You want this. You deserve this. _

I opened my eyes after feeling the heat leave my cheeks and continued on my interview. "While this," I pointed up and down my body in true Vanna White style "might be a little small for you, I wanted to show you that I am comfortable working with different textures and fabrics. Feel." I grabbed his hand and ran it along the bottom edge of my bra, watching the small wave his fingers made in the silk detail. I bent over at the waist, pushing my butt out, "Soft, isn't it?"

His groan of approval was better than a nod or actual spoken confirmation.

I snapped away quickly causing his head to jerk up so his eyes could follow my chest. I cleared my throat and he was back to looking at my face. "Since I'm not going to be shopping for myself, I should probably tell you what I would do with your wardrobe."

I put both my legs on either side of his and pushed them together so that I straddle his lap. I was careful not to put all my weight in his legs but I still wanted him to feel me, so I leaned forward to where his nose was skimming the front of my barely-there bra. I could feel the warm air he was blowing onto the exposed top half of breast, and I'm pretty sure he could see the effect it was having through the thin material. I stopped in the middle of pushing his jacket off his arms and looked down. I shifted so that my mouth next to his ear and whispered, "I guess it's getting cold in here, maybe we should turn up the heat."

He shivered. I smiled.

"I don't want to take of your jacket if you are getting cold chills," I breathed into his ear.

"Uh…no," he cleared his throat. "I…I'm good. You can…er…continue."

So, I did. I ran my hands along his shoulder muscles and down his arms taking his jacket with me. When it was finally removed, I stood up and placed it on the table.

I backed up and took at good look at him. "Much better. That jacket was too stuffy for you. Actually," I walked around the back of the chair again and flipped his collar up. I trailed my hands along his pecs until I found the knot in his tie. I moved it from side to side so that it would loosen and then lifted it over his head. I swung the chair around again so that he was facing me. "this tie doesn't work either. Ties draw attention away from your firm shoulders. Your style is much more carefree and modern." I brought the tie over my head and let it fall loosely around my neck, landing perfectly between my breasts.

I bent over his lap again and reset his collar back to how it was before. My fingers followed the seams before making their way to the buttons. I started to pop each button slowly, meticulously out of each hole.

Pop.

Pop.

"While a white shirt is classic, very timeless, it does nothing for your skin tone with that red tie and bulky jacket.

Pop.

Pop.

I could see the tiny hairs trying to escape through the opening that was being left behind. When I was about half way down, I stopped and placed a feather light kiss where the shirt met his skin. "Your skin is such a beautiful shade of caramel and your face has a faint hint of pink in the cheeks and nose, so I would love to see you in more navy blues and deep greens."

Pop.

After I released the last button from its holder, I un-tucked the shirt from his pants. I followed the same routine as with his jacket but this time I was able to feel his warm skin ghost along my palms. I could see he was straining the muscles in his neck and his fists were clasped tightly around the edge of the chair.

I slipped each one of my arms through the holes of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves so they were three-quarter length on me. I didn't worry about any of the buttons and let it remain open and draped over my body. I looked down at myself and then glanced at him. His whole body was tense. He looked like a man waiting for someone to flip the switch on the electric chair. I could tell he was about to bust out of his seat, or maybe his pants so I needed to work fast. His head rolled forward and he stared at my mouth through heavy lids as I chewed on my lip. I could see his tongue through the small opening in his mouth caress his bottom lip.

My body shivered.

"Good thing you have that shirt to keep you warm." His voice was raw and rough and strong and everything I wanted him to do to me.

I smirked. "Good thing."

When my mind finally cleared, I went back to my place in front of him and dropped to my knees. I placed my fingers on either hip and scrapped my nails along the waist of his pants until they met in the middle. One hand tugged on the belt while the other pulled the zipper down with ease.

I made sure to never look up, but I could feel the heat of his stare on the top of my head. I started to talk again as he lifted his ass off the chair so that I could move his pants from his waist and push them down towards his shoes. "These are a great color, but the pockets and fit are all wrong. You should do off-seam pockets with a traditional trouser fit, something straight through the hip and thigh." When his pants were in a pool around his feet, I finally looked up at him. His front teeth were racking over his bottom lip and his chest was rising and falling more rapidly than before.

He watched me intently as my hands found their way to his bare ankles. They slowly climbed up his legs. I could feel his coarse hair as my hands worked past his calves and rounded his knees. I tuned my fingers into my palms so that the tops brushed along the inside of his thighs. When I reached the bottom hem of his boxers, his hands were on top of mine. My eyes followed his head as it moved side to side.

No.

He was telling me no.

After all this…rejection.

I shook my head, mimicking his. I slowly rose to my feed and turned my back to him. I wasn't going to cry. I was a big girl. There was no humiliation, just shock. I thought he wanted this. At least he always acted like that's what he wanted. Then it hit me.

I'm going to lose my job. _Fuck_. I'm going to be fired. _Shit_.

I'm such an idiot. I tried for too much. I took it too far. I should have come in like I do every morning where I smile and nod my way through the day. I should have put in my time and worked my up just like every other schmuck. Now, Benjamin is going to let me go, and no one is ever going to hire his second hand employee. Why did I have to push him?

I stood in front of the table, my back still to him, and shrugged his shirt off my body. It fell to the floor and I kicked it to the side. I placed my palms on the hard wood surface letting my shoulders slouch and allowing my arms to bear most of my weight.

The chair squeaked behind me and I heard the clicking of a metal belt buckle. I was positive he was getting dressed so that he could head back to his office and fill out my pink slip when I felt something grab at me from behind.

One strong arm wrapped around my waist holding me still while the other jerked at the flimsy garter belt, snapping it from my stockings before ripping it from my body completely. He looped a finger around the top of my underwear and yanked it down over the top of my torn hose to my knees.

His chest was flush against my back and when I looked to the right I could see his chin almost resting on my shoulder. My arms were holding up both our weight and I was surprised they didn't buckle when I felt the heel of his palm rub between my legs.

"I wasn't telling you 'no' because I wanted you to stop, I was telling you 'no' because there was no way I was going to allow you to wear more clothes than me." His voice was still deep with lust but I could sense a hint of desperation.

I opened my mouth to talk, but before the words could come out I felt him thrust inside me. He pushed my shoulders father down so that I was leaning on elbows then twisted his fingers into my hair, grabbing at the roots and pulling my head back. I hissed through my teeth. I hadn't realized how much my little fashion show had gotten me worked up as well.

Each thrust was deeper, more frantic. We weren't working to any rhythm, just the sound of his skin against mine. His grunt to my plea of "harder" or "faster". His moan to my whimper.

I could feel him move his tie around my neck so that it would hang down my back instead of my chest. His hands ran under my bra and began to massage my breasts with the same force he used to push into me. He shoved the bra higher, exposing all of me to the cold air. When I looked straight ahead, I could see him watching our reflection in the spotless floor to ceiling window in front of us.

"More," I begged. "I need more."

He grabbed the loose tie and coiled the fabric around his hand, holding it like a rein. He pulled back, lifting my body from its hunched position over the table so that that I was standing up straight with my back arched in front of him.

I gasped and whispered a muffled "fuck" from the sensation of the new position. I could hear his unsteady breathing in my ear and feel his heart pounding against my shoulder.

"Please, more." His pace quickened, giving away everything he had.

Seconds later his name was rolling off my lips in rapid succession. I fell forward, back onto my elbows while he grunted a few more times before collapsing on top of me. We stayed like that until we regained feeling in our legs and our hearts stopped beating at the pace of a hummingbird.

He shuffled to the trashcan with his pants still around his ankles, dropped something inside, removed the bag from the can, and tied the opening closed. I heard his pants being lifted back into place and the tinkering of his buckle.

I adjusted my bra and underwear before scanning the room for the rest of my undergarment. I decided to just take off my stockings and finish putting the rest of my clothes on. When I was finally put back together I started to glance around the room again. Benjamin was standing in the corner examining the remains of my garter belt as it hung off of his index finger.

Turning his head to look at me, he said, "I guess when you go out today to buy me a new suit, you should get another one of these." A smirk rested across his face as he lifted his finger and the limp material at me. "Preferably in red."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh Angela, Angela, Angela…I always knew I liked her for a reason.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Who will be next? Any guesses?

Drum roll, please…….PRRRRRRRRRR…..

EDWARDZUKOROCKS

So, don't change the channel. We'll be right back after a word from our sponsors...


	5. Envy

OOOOKAAAYYY....Edwardzukorocks aka angel~

This is my Twilight Canon Interpretation of Envy. My first real canon fic so PLEASE forgive any errors.

Thanks Starshine for the beta and no introduction is necessary....

Rosalie. These are snippets of her view of Edward meeting Bella and how she handled certain moments in the first three books.

* * *

Envy.

I felt it every moment of the day. It swirled around me in whispers and glances.

Women envied my hair or my face.

They desired my long, slender legs.

They wanted my clothes and my shoes.

They would kill for my confidence or my future.

Envy.

Men envied my arm snaked possessively around Emmett's waist.

They looked at my hands, my graceful fingers, manicured and sculpted and wanted to feel them caressing their skin or scratching down their back. They craved my breath on their cheek and to have the power of my beauty by their side.

Envy.

I had felt it too. At one point in my short lived life, but since then I have pushed it deep inside, buried, near my frozen heart, away from my ever active mind.

It was easy to ignore, amongst the teenagers who idolized me for my beauty and grace. I certainly didn't envy any of them. They were a heard of sheep, none standing out above the rest.

Until the day every thing changed for me.

For all of us.

The day Bella Swan moved to Forks.

At first it was nothing. I could hear the children whispering about her, hovering around her, trying to win her favor. I admit I did look, to see what the talk was about. Was she really as interesting as they all seemed to think? In the cafeteria that first day I stole a glance, when no one was looking and what I saw pleased me.

Bella Swan was a normal girl, plain looks, average body, everything about her was unimpressive. I struggled against the smug smile that threatened to grace my lips as I foolishly rejoiced in the fact I was more beautiful than her.

At the time I was so absorbed with my own thoughts I didn't notice the frustrated look on Edward's face. Honestly, Edward was always frustrated, annoyed or bored. I'd stopped paying much attention to him and his moods decades before.

So it was shocking that afternoon when Edward dropped us off at the edge of our property before speeding off in a cloud of dust. Alice made some vague comments about "her" and "Chief Swan" in the car. What did the unremarkable new girl have to do with Edward? I couldn't imagine.

I had spent seven decades living on and off with Edward. I hated him from the moment I awoke from the fiery pits of hell and heard his voice. When I looked up and saw his beautiful, angelic face, a challenge to my own, I fought the urge to scratch and claw the perfect features off his body. I realized, of course, this would have been futile but it didn't stop the desire.

To make matters worse I soon realized I'd been picked for his mate and he rejected me immediately. I wouldn't have taken him either but that wasn't the point. The sting of Royce's rejection was too sharp and I couldn't take Edwards too. My rage grew towards him until Emmett entered my life. Then I had something he didn't and it lessened the bitterness.

When Edward returned from Danali, in a pathetic attempt escape his demons, he finally confessed his sins. As he sat across from us I was smug and secretly thrilled that he needed us a much as we needed him. I was stunned that he wanted the new girl so badly he almost killed her on sight. I smirked at him across the room as he told us of his weakened state, the resolve he almost broke as he considered slaughtering more than a dozen innocents in the attempt to have this girl.

He was still no stronger than the rest of us. This idea amused me greatly.

Edward, who was heralded as the best of us all, had been bewitched by this girl. He was the one of us who constantly challenged his limitations, who pushed our lifestyle to the edge. Edward existed in a world of self-flagellation. He was convinced he was damned. That he had no soul and it was his purpose to live his life repenting for the insatiable monster inside.

His misery was my joy.

xxx

Days passed and the family noticed his obsession with the girl was intensifying. We watched as he was focused on her all day at school and humored him as he scanned the minds of the children for tidbits of information on her. At night he would leave and return smelling of her scent, yet everyday she arrived at school, unharmed.

I confess his obsession with her intrigued me. The family thought I was angry at the potential for exposure if we had to leave town when Edward succumbed to his desire for her. This may have been true at first but after awhile my feelings turned. My anger quickly changed to jealousy and I found myself consumed.

As much as I hated to admit it Edward and I were more similar than either of us would ever want to acknowledge. We were both tragically beautiful on the outside but damaged on the inside. I thought we would have this in common forever. And I thought I would have one up on him, I had Emmett and he was alone. As long as he was alone and struggling with the monster trapped inside I could be happy.

xxx

I sat in the cafeteria at Forks High School and watched the two, oblivious to the outside world, at a table alone.

They were sitting across from one another, leaning desperately across the table towards each other as though they could never get enough. I rolled my eyes as Edward answered question after question about our lifestyle with no regard to the rest of us.

I felt the flare of irritation set off and mentally shouted across the room to him that he was a jerk. His eyes flicked in my direction and I knew the message was received.

Of course these words were a cover up for my true feelings. I knew Bella wouldn't tell. She was bound to Edward in a way I had never seen before. I wanted to believe her feelings were false. That she was a small distraction in his long life but I knew this wasn't true.

She loved him as much as he loved her.

I hid under my anger, easily convincing the others of my concern for the family. The only one who knew my true feelings was Edward himself. I was normally so careful, so guarded with my thoughts. I wouldn't let him use his gift against me. But I slipped when I heard him on the piano.

Edward used to fill this house with his music, inspired by our mother, or nature or perhaps another artist. Now he was inspired by this girl with plain brown hair and chalky white skin.

He had never been inspired by me.

Jealousy boiled in my veins and for one brief moment I wished I was Bella Swan and this song was for me.

He caught me and struggled to keep his laughter inside and the smug grin from his face.

Disgusted with the memory I was brought back to reality of the cafeteria by Alice's chirping voice, going on and on to Jasper about how Bella was going to be her new best friend.

I stiffened at the thought. Not only was I losing Edward to this girl, I was losing Alice as well. Alice and I had always been close but I now realized it wasn't enough for her. She needed more and Bella appeared to be the one to fill this need in her as well.

I looked around myself, at my family. Edward had his new toy. Alice was in line to get a new best friend. Jasper only wanted what Alice wanted. Emmett thought the whole thing was insane yet hilarious.

Standing, I flipped my long blond hair over my shoulder and stormed away from the table. Apparently all the Cullen's had needed for the last eighty years was Bella Swan to make us complete.

xxx

I was sulking.

Everyone knew it and I knew it and it made me feel childish. Why was I allowing this girl to come in and displace me out of my home?

Rosalie Hale didn't compromise for anyone.

Emmett was waiting on the porch. He knew better than to come find me once I left the house. It was our way. If we disagreed he gave me time to sort it out on my own. But he was always waiting for me, ready to accept me back for who I was.

Emmett was the love of my life.

I never could have asked for anything better, which is what made this whole situation so ridiculous. I never wanted Edward. I only wanted him to want _me. _

My father was a banker. I grew up in a home where terms like collateral and leverage were thrown around with ease. I knew at a young age my collateral was beauty. It came with the curse of vanity for sure but it was all I had and I learned to use it well.

When Edward rejected me all those years ago it stung and it left a welt that would never fade. Just when I thought I had the upper hand, that he was entrenched in his self hatred enough for me to let it all go, he found the one thing to make it all go away.

Love.

And again, Edward forced me to realize nothing in this half-life would ever be good enough for me. Everyone always had it better.

Edward had brought her to our home, to meet the entire family. You would have thought it was the second coming. The idea of her sitting on our couch or climbing our stairs made my hollow stomach recoil. Sickened by their excitement over the visit I chose to leave the house.

I walked the back steps and Emmett welcomed me, unconditionally as always, with open arms. I never deserved it but I took it anyway.

"Let's go inside," I told him with a quick kiss on the lips.

He smiled, thinking I had moved on and grasped my hand. He led me up the back steps towards our bedroom. At the landing I was literally pushed back into Emmett by a wave of emotions.

Jasper and Alice were at the end of the hall, outside Edward's closed door. He had Alice lifted up, pressed against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and I could see his lips moving, whispering, as they trailed up her neck. Alice's eyes were closed in ecstasy and I eyed her hips pushing into his body.

"Dude, you know the rules…out," Emmett said but I felt his hand on the small of my back, rubbing tiny circles.

With so many couples with sensitive senses in the house we had special arrangements for private time. First, and foremost, it was to remain private. That meant no activities in public places like the hallway when others were home.

They looked over at us and straightened up, Jasper gracefully placing Alice back on the ground. Alice rolled her eyes at Emmett briefly before wrapping her arms around Jasper's hips.

Jasper looked towards Edward's closed door and apologized, "Sorry. It's just Edward. And Bella. It's overload."

I sneered at their names, ignoring the ache traveling though my body. Emmett was pushing his hips into mine fueling my frustration. "Knock it off." I said to Jasper, "Turn it around. I don't care what you do but I don't want to feel what they are feeling."

Emmett now had two hands on my body. One traveling up and the other down.

"Rosalie, I would if I could. But Edward alone is emitting one hundred year old, unadulterated, virgin lust and it is incredibly powerful." He said, shrugging, while Alice stood below him tugging at his belt, "And that doesn't even include Bella."

He and Emmett shared a smirk and before I could respond he and Alice were gone, their feet flying down the stairs and we could hear the slam of the back door.

Emmett placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around, kissing me hard on the lips.

I pushed him off and stalked to our room. He followed me of course and I turned to him and said angrily, "No way. Forget it. I am not using _their_ lust as my foreplay."

I felt the bitterness rise in my throat and watched as Emmett struggled with his desire and my wishes. Making a choice he reached for me and began placing gentle kisses on my cheeks and forehead.

He gently cradled my face in his oversized hands and looked me in the eye. "Rose. This isn't about Edward and Bella. It is about me and you. But if you must, think of it this way. Take me in that room, and fuck me six ways to Sunday, doing exactly what Edward wants to do but never can."

We stared at one another for a moment. His eyes steady against my resolve. His fingers were on my sides, running up and down, taunting me to take his offer. I reached out, hooking my fingers through the loops in his pants and forced him to me.

Emmett's lips captured mine, his tongue entering my mouth with ease. His hands began moving and with a visible shudder I let Emmett wipe the bitterness away.

xxx

Alice was on the phone, furious with me. I had no idea why she was so angry at me. I had been doing her a favor. I made the call no one else had the nerve to make.

"Why?" Alice gasped. "Why would you do that, Rosalie?"

Why? Why? Fine. I admit it. This was about me and not him. I did it because I was tired of Edward moping around for the last six months. I was over his self-absorbed, emotional breakdown over the ever perfect Bella Swan. Why? Because our family was in ruins over Edward and his doomed relationship with a human, and as usual, his needs were above anyone else's. Why? Because she was dead. Like we all knew she would be one day and he needed to know so he could finally move on.

I didn't say it. Instead I listening to Alice tell me through the phone that I was wrong. Or she had been wrong. Apparently, Bella wasn't dead. And Edward was likely to do something drastic.

Oh.

Alice, Edwards' other mother, was livid and I guess I didn't blame her. I attempted to apologize but she wouldn't have it. She saw my sympathy as false, which hurt.

"It's a bit late for that Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it." She growled and the phone went dead.

I put my phone down on the table and walked over to the window seat under the enormous window facing the mountains. I'd only wanted my family back, the way it was before. Bella had thrown off my balance when she was in our lives but it was impossibly worse the minute she left.

I thought about my actions and how once again thinking of my needs before those of others had only caused us more pain. After some time Emmett sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his body into my own.

I turned and buried my face in his chest. If I was able to sob I would have. For Edward. For myself. I looked up into Emmett's soulful eyes and whispered, "What have I done?"

xxx

I sat in the living room in the dark. Light wasn't an issue when you were a vampire and sometimes I forgot to turn one on when the sun went down. The house was quiet. Alice had already left to meet Jasper in the forest, a tradition of sorts when they've been separated. Bella was asleep, he rhythmic breaths and even heartbeat pulsing though the house. She had been exhausted when she came home from the reservation. She parked that thing, her pathetic motorcycle in the garage, took a shower and went to bed.

Part of me was impressed that she so blatantly rebelled against Edward. That she went to the wolf over and over against his wishes. Another part was annoyed that she hurt him when I knew he was only looking out for her best interest. Bella thought she was ready to make decisions about the rest of her life but she had no idea what forever really meant and how the sacrifices she was so willing to make now would haunt her for eternity.

She had the opportunity now to live the life I'd always wanted. She had silly high school boys chasing her and huge shape shifting wolves ready to kill for her and she was throwing it away to be damned. I was jealous of the choices she had. No one ever gave me a choice. Not my parents, certainly not Royce, and even Carlisle. He took my death and gave me this eternal half life.

I'd gone to her the night before, while the boys were off hunting. I told her my history, of the life I had before Carlisle changed me. I gave her the sordid details of my death hoping to scare her and show her the violence of our beginnings. I could tell she had a romanticized ideal of becoming a vampire. She believed that Edward would change her and they would live happily ever after.

This was never the case.

So now I sat in the dark, waiting for the men to return. Edward would be first. He was almost frantic anytime he and Bella were apart. I knew he would rush home on foot and I wanted him to see me first. I wanted him to hear it from me before he saw her. He needed to know of her betrayal and of my confessions.

I heard him coming, swiftly though the brush. His feet never touched the steps, leaping from the ground to the top of the porch. I picked up my book as he entered, pretending to read, yet giving him a full view of my mind. I showed him memories of Bella, the way her face looked as she gaped at me as I told my tale. I pointed out her dark hair matted and wet from when she returned from the wolf covered in mud.

The door opened and closed smoothly and he never stopped, only giving me a slight glance before taking the stairs at full speed.

I smirked to myself, knowing his reunion would be spoiled. I waited a moment and then climbed up the steps, dragging my hand up the banister, confident that if Bella woke the two would have an interesting night. I quietly walked down the hall towards my room to wait for Emmett but stopped suddenly at the muffled sounds coming from Edward's room.

Bella wasn't asleep.

And they weren't arguing.

I listened for a minute and heard them or rather her. Bella's heart was hammering in my ears. Her breathing was jagged and tight.

Edward was whispering to her, laughing with her. Their bodies were moving on the bed, I could hear the crinkle of the sheets as their bodies shifted and turned.

In that moment something in me cracked.

I spun on my foot, running back down the stairs, out the door and into the night. The air was cool and I took in a deep breath, filling my senses with the fresh Washington air. I headed to the north, away from the spot I knew Alice and Jasper would be occupying, putting distance between me and those who knew me. Travelling as fast as my feet would take me I felt the branches and limbs as they whipped my arms and legs, snapping under my force.

I just wanted to be free.

I leapt across a stream, gaining speed, running towards the edge of a sharp canyon and as I approached I flung my self forward.

Soaring through the air, I felt it. The edge of freedom. It was in the sky above me, pitch black, spotted with stars. It was in the wind that tore though my hair. I could taste it dancing on my tongue.

I wanted away from that Rosalie, the one entrenched in jealousy and rage. I wanted, after countless years, to leave that little girl, the one dying in the gutter, behind. To forsake the envy and covetous desires of a debutante who had the world at her feet. I had to let it go. I had to move forward, drop these desperate feelings and accept who I was and who I wasn't.

As my feet hit the bottom of the gully my thoughts became clear. I realized that Edward and Bella had something I would never understand. That Edward deserved happiness and Bella wanted to give it to him. She loved him and was willing to sacrifice everything to be with him.

Everything.

I thought about myself and how I carried Emmett hundreds of miles though the mountains to save him. I knew the minute I saw him that he was the one for me. I could see this tenacity in Bella's eyes. She may even be braver than the rest of us, making this choice out of love where the rest of us had it foisted upon us.

As I came to this conclusion I determined that my years of manipulation and deceit were eating away at whatever piece of my soul remained. That envy had taken control of my actions and I had attempted to bring them all down with me. Each and every one of them.

Especially Edward.

All because he dared to reject me on sight. As usual he was right and I was the one who was wrong. After all this time I knew it was time to let him go.

I couldn't take another century feeding on the pain and suffering of others. I'd never tasted blood but I spent my life draining those around me of their spirits and souls and it was killing me inside. I'd let my jealousies fester, grow and become infected. Now was the time to stop.

Rosalie Hale was no longer going to be a puppet to the trivial sins of the devil.

* * *

poor Rose. I felt a little bad there, but meh...she kinda had it coming.

Up next and sure to amaze us all-Lipsmacked!


	6. Lust

**Hey everybody, Lipsmacked here bringing you all my vision of LUST. I have developed an unhealthy obsession with my version of Jake and Nessie, so I just had to make sinners out of those two. Sometimes sexual desire makes it hard to keep your eyes, your hands and whatever is in your pant to yourself.  
**

**I just wanted to say thank you to Acireamos for recommending me for this amazing compilation and thank you to guineapigbarbie for saying yes. My typical thanks to my Angelface and our BBA and of course Em. **

**It took me all together too long to get this done. I hope you all like it.  
**

**--  
**

**JAKE... Lustful  
**

I'd been watching her for weeks, ever since the day her and that douche bag boyfriend of hers, Emmett, moved in next door. When that old guy moved out, my boys and I were just praying a hot chick or three would move into the apartment next door. I got my wish in one way, kind of. Too bad the smoking hot chick who moved in wasn't single. I mean if I could have hand crafted my dream girl, she would have been it. Tall, big tits, nice round ass, great legs. She had great hair too, long and wavy, this interesting deep red color I can honestly say I'd never seen before. Her eyes were an amazing bright green and her mouth, fuck me if the girl didn't have the most luscious looking dick sucking lips.

Her name was Nessie, short for something weird like Renemsee or some shit. On the surface, I bet any guy would have fucked her, but there were other things that just kept drawing me to her. Her voice was intoxicating and she has this laugh that was sexy as hell. She had freckles across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks that added this level of innocence to her already sexy demeanor. I had two chicks in my rotation, Jessica and Lauren, but Nessie put them both to shame. She was just so damn hot.

We had only said hello to each other a handful of times cause it seemed like every time we were both home, so was _he_. But I could hear her, out in front or in the backyard we shared, talking on her phone or washing her car. I just wanted a chance to get next to her. She was clearly into big dudes like me. Her tool boyfriend was pretty diesel and only a little bit shorter than my six feet seven inches, but he got to her first and there was nothing I could do about it. Except beat off a lot, which I did.

I was so pissed when I realized that the guy who was carrying her boxes was not only moving in with her, but he was banging her every night. My bedroom shared a wall with theirs and every now and then I could her sweet moans through the sheet rock. It's sick, I know, but I had to listen. I had to hear the noises she made. It was the closest thing to actually being with her.

From what I knew of him, that Emmett dude and I could have been boys. I could hear him watching the same games through the living room wall. I got his mail by accident once, and we subscribed to same skin mags, but still I hated the motherfucker. He was fucking my dream girl _and_ he was cheating on her.

Every now and then when Nessie was out, this hot blond would show up at their place and she would always leave looking fucked and happy. God I wanted to kick that dude's ass, but I wasn't the type to rat another guy out and I wasn't a home wrecker. So all I could was watch Nessie. And beat it some more.

I had imagined taking her a thousand different ways. On my bed, in my kitchen, in my shower, bent over the couch. My mind had pictured what her body was like under those clothes, her nipples full and hard for me, her soft pussy glistening and wet. My hands gripping her perfect little ass. God, what I would have done to get inside of her.

As my obsession grew, I did consider moving, but I enjoyed catching glimpses of her, on her way to work in the morning or on the weekends when I was busy tuning my bike that didn't need tuning. She always smiled and waved as we passed each other, but nothing more. Until…

I came home from the gym one afternoon and Nessie was sitting on my front steps. She was barefoot, wearing some extremely short green shorts and tight black tank top. She didn't have a bra on.

"Hey," I said approaching her cautiously. I didn't know what to expect from her sudden appearance. She stood once she saw me.

"Hey neighbor. Listen -- Emmett's out of town for the weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to come by -- for dinner. We haven't really gotten to know each other yet. I figure we should considering we share a wall," she said with bright smile.

"Ah- sure. when?" I wanted to share something else with her, but dinner would have to be enough.

"You free tonight?" she asked.

I had plans with Quil and Embry, but fuck them. "Yeah I'm free."

"Cool, how about 7:30? Gives me time to whip up something yummy for you." I blinked a few times. Her smile had gone from friendly to flirty. She pulled her teeth across the corner of her bottom lip as she waited for my reply.

"Ah—yeah. 7:30 works fine. You want me to bring anything?" _Beside the cock I want to shove in you._

"Nope. Just yourself. See ya at 7:30," she said before slipping back in her front door.

"Okay," I muttered.

I had a lot to consider in the few hours before going over to her place. She had definitely been flirting. At least I was pretty sure she had. Maybe she knew Emmett was cheating on her and she was looking for some pay back. As much as I wanted to be the one to help her with that brand of revenge, I couldn't bring myself to do it. That was just an episode of COPS waiting to happen. I'd fuck her and then I'd want to keep fucking her and then we'd get sloppy and get caught and then I'd have to beat the shit out of her boyfriend and then I'd go to jail.

I realized though, after I'd finished palming myself in the shower that I may have been reading too far into things. Maybe she was just a flirt. She seemed like a pretty confident, no nonsense kind of girl. If she knew Emmett was cheating on her, she'd probably burn his stuff and leave, not cheat on him and stay.

That had to be it. Nessie was just a flirt. She and I were not going to fuck. We were going to have dinner and get to know each other. That was it.

I called Quil and told him that I'd catch him and Embry the next day.

"Dude, you gotta fuck her," Quil insisted.

"Nah, man," I laughed. "I'm really not trying to start shit with her man."

"Well at least try to get a good look at her tits."

"Of course."

I got dressed, throwing on some nice baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. I didn't want to get too spiffed up and show my face over there looking like I was going on a date. We were just neighbors getting to know each other.

I showed up at 7:40 not wanting to seem too eager. When she answered the door I almost turned right back around and went back to my place. The girl was just begging me to bend her over a chair. She had her hair down, waves sweeping over one shoulder. She had taken the time to put on a bra, but her outfit still left little to the imagination. She had changed over to some crazy short jean shorts and a low cut green v-neck. Her cleavage was busting out of her shirt and my dick was fighting me to get out of my pants. I had a difficult few hours ahead of me.

"Right on time," she said, giving me a sexy little smirk.

"Hey." I stepped inside closing the door behind me.

Nessie definitely let Emmett have the run of the joint. It felt like a guys pad for sure. No art on the walls, not frilly decorations. The centerpiece of the apartment seemed to be the huge flat screen TV, with numerous gaming console scattered around it. It looked just like my place.

I followed her into the kitchen where I saw she had two high stools set at the island, two plates filled with chicken parmesan right in front of them. One plate clearly had a bigger helping. I wondered for a second if she knew she had made my favorite meal.

_Of course not. I'm stalking her. Not the other way around._

"Have a seat," she told me, motioning towards a stool.

"This looks great," I smiled at her as she walked towards the fridge. I could see why Emmett kept her around, besides the banging body. From the looks of things she was an amazing cook.

"Thanks. -- Let's see. I have water, Sam Adams, Coke, Vitamin Water. Purple stuff, Sunny D." I laughed when she turned and gave me a big grin.

"Water's fine," I replied.

"Perfect." She walked over to the cabinet and started reaching for cup on a high shelf. I couldn't help myself. I had to stare at her ass. It was so perfect and her shorts were so small. As she reached up a little further the bottom of her cheeks peeked out a bit. I about hurdled the island and took her right then. Instead I settled for some small talk, shifting my dick in my jeans.

"How you guys liking the place?" I asked casually.

"Great. We finally got the old man smell out. Fuck," she murmured the last bit to herself. "Stupid tall Emmett." Her ass shifted with the tiniest little jiggle as she hopped to reach a glass. I stood up, intending to help her, but as I was walking I realized that my body had no intention of help her at all. I was going to fuck the shit of her. But first I did a quick mental inventory.

If this did not go as planned was I willing to find a new place to live? Yes. Was I willing to spend a night in jail? Yes. Was I willing to possibly kick Emmett's ass if this turned ugly? Hell yes.

I walked around the island in the center of the kitchen and right over to her. I reached up and pulled down two glasses.

Then I pressed myself up against her soft body.

She gasped.

_Here it comes,_ I thought. _She's about to freak out and you are about to be officially considered a perv._

But she didn't push me away. Not only did she not push me away, but after she gasped, she moaned a little and pressed her ass into my throbbing hard-on. I took that as a good sign. I brought my hands up and moved her hair to the side, exposing her long neck. She had the most adorable freckles going down her shoulders. I wanted to lick her. Just straight up lick her. I had no idea what the hell was wrong with me, but I just couldn't keep my hands to myself.

I leaned down a bit, pressing my lips to her ear, but still kept our bodies pressed together. I whispered, "Nessie, I'm sorry. I just – I've been watching you for a while now. I know you seem very happy with your boyfriend, but---."

"Boyfriend?" She whipped her head around trying to get a good look at me. I moved so she could face me completely. "What boyfriend?"

"Emmett. I thought that Emmett dude was your boyfriend."

Her face was struck with confusion. "Emmett."

"Yeah. The guy you live with, the guy I can hear you -- you know, fucking through that wall." I pointed in the general direction of the bedroom.

"Ew. Gross," she shuddered.

"What?"

"Emmett is _not_ my boyfriend. _He's my brother_."

"What?!" I took step back, leaning against the counter.

"Have you ever seen a tall, leggy blond coming in and out of here?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, well _that's_ his girlfriend. Oh sick, you thought him and I –," she made a gagging noise.

"Oh. -- Well shit. I thought he was just cheating on you. You're never here when she shows up."

"Yeah cause they're fucking."

"Hmm. Right."

Her hands came up to her hips and she smirked at me, the sexiest thing. "So you thought I was being cheated on and you weren't going to say anything?'

"No. I mean I was about to try to convince_ you_ to cheat on_ him_. Woulda been a little hypocritical of me, don't you think."

"Come with me." She held out her hand and led me towards the back of the apartment. We stopped in front of two familiar looking doors. In my place, my bedroom was to the right and my spare room to the left.

Nessie threw open the door to the left, the one that shared a wall with my bedroom. "_This_ is Emmett's room. I'm guessing your room is on the other side." I nodded and she continued. "_This_ is why you can hear him fucking THE BLOND, Rosalie, through your wall."

She closed his door and threw open the door to the right. "This is_ my _room." Now this was definitely a chick's room. All shades of purple and white with a large cherry wood canopy bed draped with white curtains. She had stuffed animals on small couch in the corner and purple Macbook on a cherry wood desk.

She took a step closer to me and put her hand on my chest. "I don't know what's on the other side of this wall, but since it's not your room, then you probably can't hear me at night. Moaning. While I touch myself." She took a step closer, our bodies pressing flush together, my dick pressing into her stomach. "It's a pity really cause sometimes, I say_ your_ name."

_Well fuck me._

"I had no idea," I breathed.

"Clearly," she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. She took a small step back, giving my dick some room to breathe. It was still aching to get inside of her. "Jake, I asked you to come over tonight cause I've been wanting to _fuck_ you," the way she said "Fuck" made my dick twitch. "since we've moved in, but _my brother_, Emmett is always around." I was genuinely starting to like this girl. She was brutally honest and had a foul mouth. We'd get along great.

I took a step closer and wrapped my arm around her waist. "You know, you could have come to my place."

"Yeah, but Em still views me at his baby sister. I wanted to see if you were any good in bed before I tried to make you my man."

"Your man huh? You barely even know me."

"Well," she pulled my shirt up and started in on my belt. "I _know_ you look sexy as hell on that bike. I _know_ you like sports. _I_ like sports. I know you're got something pretty impressive stirring in your pants right now. I know that you've been watching me." She stood on her tip-toes to get closer to my ear. I leaned down, meeting her half way. "And I _know_ you like what you see."

"I like what I've seen so far," I teased.

"Well I think that maybe I should show you more." _I think_ I was falling in love with this girl. Her hands went to the button on her shorts as she walked backwards into her bedroom. The look in her eye told me to follow. I stalked after her, kicking her bedroom door shut with my foot.

Just before I reached her, Nessie made me to stop. Her body language told me she wanted me to watch her undress, get a good look before she let me plow into her. It was a fair request. I didn't know how focused my vision would be when I was finally balls deep in her sweetness.

I took a step back and folded my arms across my chest. She slowly pulled down the zipper on her shorts. Before she bent down to remove the microscopic piece of denim, I caught a glimpse of green lace. She stepped out of the shorts and tossed them across the room. Her hands immediately went to the bottom her shirt. I watched her every curve as she heaved the cotton top over head. When it was free, her hair draped back over her shoulders. She wore a matching green, lace bra. I could see the faint out line of her pink nipples through the nearly sheer fabric. Her body was better than I had imagined. I had to get inside her.

"Fuck me," I muttered.

"That's the plan," she whispered. "You wanna help me with the rest?" I didn't bother answering I just closed the distance between us and spun her around. I had to lean back a bit to get a good look at her ass in those panties before I pulled them off. The lace cut up across her cheeks, just above where the hem of her shorts had been. _Smart girl_.

I was exactly where I had wanted to be, all these weeks. I had to take my time. I had to make this worthwhile for the both us. For me, just in case she didn't want to sleep with me again and for her – so she'd want to sleep with me again.

I started at her waist, bringing my hands slowly up her soft skin. She sighed gently, letting her head droop forward on her shoulders. When I reached the clasp on her bra, she stopped breathing all together.

I had to know. "You've really been waiting this?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered. I really had to make this good.

I slid her bra off her shoulders and went for her panties, sliding them down her flawless legs. Nessie turned around and looked up at me. She was the most gorgeous chick I had seen in my entire life. I touched her then, slowly, letting my fingers gently explore her nipples, her stomach, her back, her perfect ass.

A few minutes later she pushed a little on my chest, coaxing me to let go of her. Our eyes locked together. Nessie placed her hands on the edge of the mattress and hoisted herself up onto the bed. She slid further back, leaning on her elbows, watching me. I wasn't trying to be cute. My shirt and the rest of my clothes came off fast as hell. I climbed over her, my dick hard as a rock. She sunk back into the pillows and opened her legs, eager and wet for me, just like I had imagined.

"You can touch me where ever you like," she breathed. As she said the words her fingers came down across her nipples, making the peak ever harder and tighter.

"How about I touch you everywhere." I didn't wait for an answer. I dipped my shoulders down and went right for her lips, capturing them with mine. A weaker man would have come right then. Holy shit her lips were amazing. Soft and sweet. I got lost in her, letting my tongue trace the curve of her bottom lip. Her lips softly parted and her hands came up to my sides. A tingling sensation shot down my back. Her hands were warm and skilled, gently caressing my sides, sliding up and down my back. I was wasting time just kissing her. I had work to do.

My hand slid slowly down her stomach. As I traveled the path of her body, she arched into me, and moaned into my mouth. Our lips broke apart when my fingers hit the top of her dripping wet slit. I pulled back a little bit, looking between our bodies.

"Fuck, Nessie. You are so wet," I said looking back up into her green eyes. I slid my finger inside her and her eyes squeezed shut.

"For you, Jake," she moaned. "I want you so fucking bad." My dick nearly jumped inside of her, but I had to wait. I worked her with my fingers, paying careful attention to her nipples, her mouth, her neck. I let my tongue tease her skin, my lips latching on to her most sensitive spots and when she arched into me the hardest, panting my name, I gently bit down on her neck. She came, all over my fingers.

I was about to shift my weight to kiss her sweet mouth again, when her arm shot down between our bodies and she grabbed my hand. My eyes bugged out of my head. This chick was too fucking good to be true. Nessie grabbed my hand and proceed to suck my fingers clean. Her legs closed, rubbing together and she whimpered, her back coming off the bed a little. I had to get inside her.

She released my hand, but held my gaze as she slowly rolled over onto her stomach. _My god,_ I thought. _She wanted it dirty and rough_. I grabbed her hair and swept it off her back, away from her face and splayed it across her pillows. I squared my arms on either side of her shoulders and leaned forward. I brushed my lips over the length of her, stopping right at the small of her back. She tasted so sweet all over. She soft, down right edible and a total fucking freak.

I nibble on her hip a little and she moaned. "Jake." I ended the misery for the both of us, right then and there. I slid back up her body and parted her legs with mine. I was inside her with one quick thrust and we both cried out. She was insanely tight. I kinda wanted to savor the moment, hold still inside her for just a second, but she spurred me on, moving her hips under me.

"Slow down baby," I growled into her ear. "I'm gonna take care of you." She responded with something that sounded like _Okay_, but I wasn't quite sure.

Nessie's body against mine was pure heaven. Her hips met my every thrust. Every thrust forced out the sexiest moans and whimpers from her gorgeous lips. I loved the position, her soft ass rubbing against my stomach, but I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to watch her nipples while I came.

Just when I was about to flip her over, her nails dug into my forearm. "Jake! FUCK!" her hips pounded back into my one more time and she came all over me. I fisted into the mattress, gritting my teeth. It was all I could do to keep my shit together as her pussy gripped me harder than I ever thought possible. I have no idea how I didn't come, but some how I held out.

When she was limp and breathless I flipped her over. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply, teasing the inside of her thigh with my dick. Her hands came up behind head and she grabbed the base of my ponytail.

"C' you handle some more?" I panted against her lips.

Her eyes open and she smirked at me. "I wanna be on top this time."

"Anything you want, baby," I chuckled. I rolled on to my back and grabbed her hips. She wasted no time at all sliding back on to my dick. This was better, much better. I was so much _deeper_.

Nessie was a fucking pro on my hips. She worked every last inch of me, dragging her body up and down at just the right pace. When she couldn't handle being upright any more, she collapsed forward, still working me over. Her nipples were just inches from my face and I had to have them in my mouth. My head came up slightly and I captured one between my lips. She moaned louder than before, her pussy clenching around me.

My body tensed up. I was about to lose it, but Nessie jumped off me and before I could blink her mouth was around my cock, one hand working with it, going up and down my shaft. _Holy fuck_, she could suck a mean dick. I wasn't wrong about those lips. I gripped the sheets, spilling into her mouth. I rubbed the back on her head, spent and a little bit relieved while she swallowed every last drop. She had wanted it. I didn't have to kick Emmett's ass and the sex was good. Really fucking good. Who was I kidding. The sex was GREAT!

When she'd had her fill, so to speak, Nessie climbed back up my body and collapsed in my arms. I didn't want to move from this spot, ever. She didn't have to even ask if I wanted to be her man. That sarcastic nature, the smoking hot body and that mouth, _sweet Jesus_, her mouth, I was ready to marry her.

After a while she looked up at me, drawing circles on my stomach with her fingertips. I felt the need to tell her exactly how I felt, sort of. "I have no intention of getting up any time soon." I moved a piece of her hair away from her face.

"Well Emmett will be gone for the whole weekend," Nessie replied. She bit her lip again in that sexy ass way I was starting to love.

"That's true," I muttered, pulling her closer to me. "And after that, you can always come to my place."

--

**Sometimes acting first and thinking later works out for the best. Too bad it doesn't go like that for me all the time.**

**Up next if the fantasimical Dollegirl... get ready. I have a feeling its going to be pretty bad ass.**


	7. Wrath Furia

**A/N: Hola! Slight change of plans, this is gustariana here. We are trying to keep you on your toes! The lovely Dollegirl will take us home and close out the series.**

**Now, I present to you: Wrath (Furia). It goes really well with "No One Knows" by Queens of the Stone Age. You know I can't stay away from music.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Twilight ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo estoy jugando con ellos para entretenerme.**

**Wrath / Furia**

My hands felt clammy and unsure as I grasped the object in my hands. It felt foreign, cold and hard.

Gripping the handle tighter, I could see the skin of my knuckles turning white against the strain.

I balanced my weight and swung. I let it come down with all my strength, all my anger. The arc it created as it swung fast and furious was elegant, whistling past my ear.

The crash it made breaking the first of his awards was satisfying.

The glass exploded into tiny fragments that scattered around the room and covered the perfectly polished floor.

The farthest wall called to me. It was covered in diplomas. Certificates of Accomplishments. Framed thank you notes. I kept walking till I found our wedding picture, it was in the biggest frame. A wall full of a reminders of a perfect life. Our perfect life.

I swung his golf club back once again and sent the picture flying until the shattered fragments littered the floor.

I was very methodical in my destruction. I broke every single object that lay in my path. Every book in his library was piled on the floor. The golf club long forgotten, bent on the floor. I needed something else after I went through all his irons. The answer lay in one of his most priced possessions, which now served as my weapon of choice. The signed baseball bat took care of the guitar he had framed as well. It then broke every one of the other antique artifacts he liked to collect.

I opened a window and every one of his records flew out. One at a time, till they lay in pieces on the front steps of our home.

His once perfect and orderly den was now in shambles. Just like my trust in him. Shattered, in pieces.

Today had seemed like any other day. I had woken up early and gotten his clothes ready. Perfect creases and spotless shoes.

By the time everyone had woken up breakfast was ready. Eggs Benedict on an English muffin. He always said my hollandaise was the best he'd ever had.

I dropped off the kids at school and by the time I looked at the clock again it was almost noon. I had been busy running errands all morning. There were clothes to pick up from dry cleaning. Shirts to take to his tailor so they could be monogrammed. Then there were the gifts I needed to pick up for his assistants at work.

I had more things to do but before I could I needed to go home and pick up his new golf club head covers so I could have those monogrammed too. I had left them in my hurry to get the kids to school. They had been a gift for his birthday last week. I had been wait-listed for them, and his new bag, for months. They shipped with barely enough time for me to wrap them before his birthday party, much less to get them monogrammed.

As I walked through the front door I remember I needed to pick up the mail. I went back and carried just the one letter. Who would have thought that that single piece of paper would turn my world upside down?

The plain envelope only had our address and neither one of our names was on it. Nor did it have any sender info. I took it with me to his den, with the intention of opening it as I gathered his clubs.

What looked like a photograph rested on my hands. I flipped it over and fell to my knees.

It was him, with a woman. She looked young, so fresh and beautiful. He looked happy.

No air was filling my lungs. I couldn't breath. Gut wrenching sobs were tearing me apart. My vision was blurry.

Was I crying?

I knelt on the floor, fighting for air and dropped the photograph that would destroy our lives. It was then that I noticed the inscription on the back.

_I thought you should know...Ain't life grand?_

Ain't life grand? Are you fucking kidding me? My throat hurt, did I scream that out loud?

I took a moment to compose myself. And then I sprang up from the floor, propelled forward by my anger. Anger that I had never felt before. I was always collected, the perfect wife. This had broken something inside me.

And just like I had been broken; I broke him. Every piece of the house that was him, was now gone. Because I knew, just as he knew, that he was his accomplishment. It is why he kept them all. So now destroyed them all.

I moved to my room next, mine, not ours. I took out all his clothes, folded them neatly and put them in suitcases. I then took the suitcases down to the kitchen and poured all my oil paints inside them. He always said I should explore my creativity. Let's see how he likes tie died merino wool suits.

The suitcases were now stacked against the front door, sitting in a pool of the paint dripping from the inside.

I showered and got dressed. I wore my mother's pearls. They were mine, I brought them to this life with me. I called my sister and asked her to pick up the kids from school. They would stay over tonight. She thought I was being romantic. She had no idea I was being completely unbalanced. I sat and waited. I simmered. I felt the anger consume me.

How dare he? I had stood by him while he went to college. I raised our kids while he did his residency. I shared his sleepless nights while he got his practice up and running. Perfect house, perfect kids, perfect everything. I was perfect. _**We **_were perfect.

I felt him before I even saw or heard him. After all these years my body was so attuned to him that I couldn't help it. He slammed the front door and started running through the house yelling my name.

When the door opened, he quickly took in the state of his study. His face almost melted me. Even through my anger I felt love for him. I couldn't just shut it off. I wish I could. But his worried face, the way he frantically looked around the room, it floored me. He was worried, about me.

When he finally saw me, sitting in a chair holding the photo to my chest, he looked relieved.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are the kids..."

In an instant I was in front of him, I felt the sting as my hand connected with his face before it even registered in my head what I had done.

"Why? Why now? Why ever? I don't understand... You.. You can't do this to me.... I just don't understand... because I have always been yours, and you mine."

Something in me snapped. I could feel the moment I lost it. The moment when I went past being angry and this was just all an irrational act. Not only a rant, but a physical demonstration of how truly pissed of I was. It had nothing to do with the resounding slap I had given him, and everything with the way my nerve endings were buzzing. How my breathing was coming in faster, how I suddenly just wanted to feel him. I could not deny what my body craved, what my body demanded. Even while the hurt and anger coursed through me , I ached for him. For his touch. For the feel of him in me.

Nostalgia swept through me, mixed with the need for him. I wanted to remember how it felt like, even if it was for the last time. I needed to remember what it felt like when he was mine. Only mine. Because no matter what would happen to us now, he would always hold a piece of me.

I wanted to hurt him for this. Slap him and then show him I was best. Better.

Make him realize it, to miss me. To know one last time how great we could be.

I pushed him back until his back hit that stupid modern chair. How I hated the thing. It didn't belong here, it was so different than everything else we had owned. When he brought it home I had complained for weeks. I called it his "mid-life crisis chair". Obviously his crisis went beyond the chair.

His face looked surprised as I shoved him back until he was sitting down on the cold, button-tufted leather. I grabbed the collar of his crisp oxford and yanked it open roughly. Buttons went flying everywhere and his strong chest was revealed to me.

The trail of hair leading down his chest was now sprinkled with gray, he was still as beautiful as when we were in our twenties.

"Please, talk to me... What happened?" he asked.

Slap.

"You've hurt me enough. I'm done talking. Can't you see? I'm going to be selfish for once. You owe me this."

"Whatever you want... whatever you need," he kept reassuring me over and over again.

I answered by forcing his pants open.

"No, wait!"

My hand snaked into his pants until I held his length. I felt him harden in my hand. He'd never let me do what I intended to do. Not since our children were born. I don't think he thought it was proper for a mother. I grabbed him firmly, feeling how thick and strong he was.

Before he could react I had covered him with my mouth.

"Oh God, wait... No... What are you doing?" he asked, his voice unsteady.

He couldn't help the moan that escaped him next as I moved my mouth down his length. I reveled in the power I now held over him. I continued pleasuring him with my mouth till I felt him almost at the brink of losing it. When I abruptly stopped he straightened his head just as quickly. It had been thrown back in his pleasure, now he seemed confused.

"I don't understand... What is happening?"

"Neither can I," I said.

Without breaking his gaze I reached down and slipped my panties down my legs. When did she take her clothes off? did i miss it? Throwing them at his feet I stood in front of him in just a slip and my pearls.

He sat there, speechless, stunned but I could tell he was incredibly excited. His cock stood up hard against his stomach, bobbing slightly in time with his panting breaths.

Even in his confusion, even while his perfect features were marred by concern his eyes never stopped showing that he still cared. He still loved me. Me. He loved me. He stood hard and long for me. My beautiful fool of a husband wanted me. But maybe not enough.

I never stopped looking at him as I crossed the few steps that separated us. He was going to ask again what was wrong. Before he could, I straddled his lap and in one swift motion took him inside me.

The force of our connection shook me to my bones. This was _Us_.

We became _Us_ that first time we were joined like this and even years after it was just as powerful. Sadly, nothing in the depth of our feelings had changed over the years. Even know I could feel his love for me. He was shaking with it, his body trembling as he experienced those first few blissful moments in which one feels complete.

After all this time our lovemaking was bathed in familiarity. Slow and gentle loving that felt like home. But not today. Today was about reclaiming.

"I love you," he said, as his eyes closed against the onslaught of emotions.

"Please, don't... I can't bear it," I sobbed because I really couldn't. Because while I needed to reclaim his body, he needed to reclaim my trust.

I started moving, slowly at first, long and slow thrusts that took him deep inside me. That didn't last long, my desperation quickly overpowered my restraint and suddenly I was rocking up and down his cock in a fury of movement.

I kept a determined pace while his head was thrown back in pleasure. My fingers dug into the soft leather on the back of his stupid chair while his dug into the flesh on my hips, guiding my movements.

Never before had I felt this need to possess him this way. To fuse ourselves together into just one being. To know that his release was mine, that mine was his and that no matter what happened after we had shared this.

As if sensing my desperate urge he looked up at me and roughly released one of my breasts from my slip. His mouth found my hard nipple and he nipped and tugged at it while I kept up my movements above him.

It was an exquisite torture, to feel his control shattered. To see him be the way we used to be. At least I could take that with me, this reminder of our former selves.

He kept one hand firmly on my hips and the other moved to my other breast. As I felt him grab it and squeeze roughly a moan escaped my lips. My hands were no longer digging into the leather, I was leaving angry red marks on his shoulders and back, my head going from side to side. I was so close.

I could feel the impending wave, the calm before the storm. The seconds right before we would tumble down the amazing ride that was a good orgasm. And just like old times I didn't held back. This orgasm was mine. He didn't give it to me. I earned it. I took it from him.

It started deep within my belly, as it uncoiled I felt like light as a feather. It uncoiled and snaked around my torso and licked at my insides as I cried out his name over and over again.

"Carlisle... Oh God Carlisle!"

His grunts kept washing over us as he thrust his hips up from the chair and into me. After a few more pushes I felt him shudder and let out my name in a low moan.

"Esme..."

Where would we go from here? Was a way to go from here? Was there an _Us_ after this?

All these thoughts passed through my mind in a constant stream. Even as he stood up with me in his arms and walked me to our room. As he helped me get into the shower and started to wash my hair. As he covered me in my plush bath robe.

He took care of me. But even after all his care I felt drained. Empty. I had taken what I wanted but now what I wanted were answers.

"Who is she?" I finally asked.

"Who? What are you talking about Esme?" he questioned. His mask of confusion was now being slowly replaced by one of anger. He was starting to understand.

"Answer me," he demanded. "Who are you talking about? What happened that the house is in shambles and I came home to angry sex?"

"There was a picture... of you... with her. I want to know who she is. Why she makes you happy. Why you were smiling..." My voice trailed off because it was starting to hurt again. The high was wearing off.

"There is no one, Esme. Listen to me. There is no one. You are it for me. You have always been," and he wasn't just telling me. He was imploring, begging me to believe him. And as he did he kissed my temple, and my forehead, my cheeks. An endless cycle of kisses that was starting to weaken the walls I had put up around my heart this afternoon.

I untangled myself from his arms and I found the picture, showing him what had broken me. When his eyes met mine again I saw a flash of recognition. I prepared for the worst.

"I was at that work dinner two weeks ago, as I left the restaurant I was talking to my colleagues. You know how I can get completely absorbed in a conversation. I wasn't looking and just walked into someone. It was instinct. I didn't mean anything by it, but she started to stumble and I just put my arms around her. She was a young woman. I laughed because she said that at least she didn't manage to make all of us fall to the floor. I saw the flash but I didn't think anything of it. It was nothing."

Everything stopped. My chest was pounding with a different kind of emotion. It was equal parts humiliation and the strongest rage I had ever felt. And it was there because I had let that piece of paper question the love I had shared with my husband. He wasn't the fool.. I was. I had left myself be fooled and of one thing I was sure. I would be the first and last time.

We would be ok, but before we would there would be a lot of talking. A lot of sharing. Of digging and trying to find why I had been so easily consumed by my fears and my self doubts. And while the healing and the talking happened I would search, I would explore until I found them, her. And she would wish she'd never crossed paths with me or my husband.

**A/N: I hope you liked my take on Esme. I think any woman, no matter how lovely, motherly or compassionate has the potential for unparalleled fury. If you haven't heard the song you should. The beat is really good and in my head the lyrics fit this particular story.**

**Get ready for Dollegirl! She'll quiz you in the end!  
**


End file.
